The present disclosure generally relates to vehicle braking systems, and more particularly, to a supplemental parking brake system, the actuation of the brake system being dependent on predetermined vehicle conditions.
Heavy duty vehicles, such as military vehicles, must sometimes park on gradients of up to 60%. Parking on such gradients is almost impossible without parking brakes being applied on the front axle. An unwanted application of the front (e.g., spring applied) parking brakes can cause an undesirable effect on the vehicle dynamically.
To protect against unwanted front brake application and the concern normally associated with a spring applied parking brake on the front axle, the present disclosure provides a vehicle condition dependent supplemental parking system.